Ti copro di baci
by Ferdd
Summary: Lo que tienen en común estas cinco historias, protagonizadas por distintas parejas, es que en cada una hay un beso de por medio; ya sea dado en la nariz,en un roce de labios o con la mirada, todos encierran un deseo anhelado. Taiora, Daiyako,Mimato,Mishiro,Yamakari *Feliz cumpleaños, Principessa Genee, bienvenida(aunque nunca te fuiste)de vuelta a tu embajada Taiora.¡Felicidades!*
1. Daiyako

Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi autoría.

La siguiente historia está dedicada a la flamante embajadora Taiora —por tercer año consecutivo— y Reina cabezota de mi vida: **Genee.**

¡Feliz reelección! Y Felices 20 añitos ;D (ho, ho, ho).

Que esta modesta colección represente los millones de besos acumulados a causa de esta distancia 'joeputa.

 **Parejas:** Daiyako, Taiora, Mimato, mishiro, Yamakari. Del top five de Genee.

.

.

.

 ** _Ti copro di baci._**

 _Te cubro con mis besos hasta que sonrías_

 _Te beso repentinamente una y otra vez hasta que ya no puedas más_

 _Hasta el fin de mis días._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un baci sul nacino._

 _Daiyako._

El comienzo de la primavera traía consigo el olor de las flores a la ciudad; los nipones podían sentir en el aire el olor del amor acariciar la punta de su nariz.

El comienzo de la estación mantenía ocupado a los alumnos de la escuela elemental de Odaiba. Miyako transportaba de aquí para allá cajas, disfraces, parte del escenario para el musical planeado, que deleitaría a padres y alumnado de otras escuelas.

Su rostro lleno de sudor denotaba todo el cansancio que los últimos días dejaban sobre ella, y es que Miyako había asumido el papel de dirigir la feria de primavera del instituto. Hikari y Takeru se habían ofrecido a ayudar, asimismo otros miembros del comité estudiantil. No obstante, la mayor carga recaía en ella, a un día de la presentación, muchas cosas quedaban por hacer.

El vaivén por los pasillos, su nombre siendo clamado desde todas las bocas. Subía y bajaba escaleras corriendo, tratando de solventar los problemas que iban surgiendo en cada etapa de las preparaciones.

* * *

Daisuke entrenaba con el equipo deportivo. Tendrían un partido amistoso con parte del equipo principal de una de las escuela cercana a la suya. Se despedía de sus amigos del club con el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, el balón debajo de la axila en el otro brazo.

Kentaru se topó con el sudoroso chico en la entrada del instituto cuando éste se disponía a llegar hasta el _genkan*,_ con la intención de cambiarse los tacos de fútbol por su calzado habitual, reglamentario del colegio.

—Está muy enfadada —avisó Kentaru, refriéndose a la de pelo lila—. Dicen que la vena de su frente cobró vida propia. Yo que tú, me apresuraría.

Daisuke tragó pesado. No tenían que volver a decirle dos veces que se diera prisa. Se cambió los zapatos con toda la rapidez que pudo dar y corrió escaleras arribas hacia el departamento de deporte; dejaría el balón en su lugar como un rayo e luego iría a ayudar, como lo prometió, a Miyako.

No contaba que, en el proceso de subida al salón, se podría tropezar con la muchacha que causaba el mini paro cardíaco a su corazón. Cayeron de culo al piso en el descanso de las escaleras, la caja, que Miyako cargaba, desparramó su contenido en el suelo, brillantina, cinta adhesiva y bolas de anime se dispersaron; el balón de fútbol botó escalones abajo, uno por uno, el bote hacía eco en sus oídos.

Tras recuperarse del golpe, Daisuke abrió un ojo, dispuesto a reclamarle al causante de su dolor. Terminó abriendo ambos ojos de par en par cuando notó que quién se quejaba, sobando una de sus nalgas mientras buscaba sus gafas, era nada más y nada menos que el demonio de la vena gorda que palpitaba notablemente.

—¡Miyako! —Palideció ante la mirada de la otra, quien intentaba reconocer la figura borrosa frente suyo.

—¿Eres tú, Dai? —Lo miraba, aun así, sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Sí que eres torpe! No te enojes, ya iba en camino. Supongo que no falta mucho por hacer, pero...

Las lágrimas se descontrolaron y comenzaron a salir, al igual que el llanto. Daisuke se puso en rodillas para gatear hasta su amiga. No sabía qué más hacer ¿se hubo lastimado? Porque comparado a lo que siempre le decía, no creía que sus palabras tuvieran que ver. Necesitaba llevarla a la enfermería, sí, se había lastimado.

Miyako lo alejó, empujándolo por el pecho, impidiendo que la consolara. Se frotaba los puños, enjuagaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

«Definitivamente, esta tía está mal de la cabeza» se dijo Daisuke a sí mismo desde su fuero interior.

—¡Todo es un desastre! —se quejó Inoue—. ¡Todo va de mal en peor! La feria será un desastre y todo por mi culpa —soltaba entre hipido e hipido—. Nunca debí hacerme caso. El escenario del club de teatro lleva dos días de retraso, las chicas en cargadas del menú del café sobrepasaron el presupuesto y si no hacemos nada, no podrán elaborar los platillos; pero el resto de dinero, que no alcanza para mucho, está destinado a los disfraces para la obra de teatro. Y pensar que eso solo es la punta del _iceberg_. ¿Por qué me ofrecía a dirigir esto?

La verborrea no acabó allí. Miyako siguió quejándose, era el turno de que la vena en la frente de Daisuke estallara. ¡Ya no la soportaba!

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó con tono de enfado—. Cállate, tonta —Pese a haberle llamado con un descalificativo tan ofensivo, esas dos palabras fueron dichas con la voz sosegada y, tal vez, con un poco de cariño de por medio—. Es que eres... No hay nadie más capaz que tú para hacer estas cosas. Te lo digo en serio y no para reconfortarte, no hay nadie más mandona que tú. Recoge todo este desastre y espérame afuera donde están preparando la feria. Estaré allí en diez…

Dichas aquellas palabras, Daisuke levantó los anteojos de Miyako del suelo y los colocó sobre el puente de su nariz, no sin antes limpiarlo con el revés de su camisa. La muchacha se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. El gesto logró que dejara las quejas atrás, todavía descolocada, procedió a levantar los utensilios del suelo mientras lo veía correr escaleras abajo, ignorando el balón de fútbol que quedó escondido en un rincón, entre un escalón y la pared que iba de cara a la fachada del edificio.

Fue al baño donde lavó su cara, de camino al lugar del encuentro sintió nuevas ganas de desahogarse, lo que le llevó a esconderé en el taller de dibujo del instituto.

Su tiempo de descanso se extendió más allá de los diez minutos pedidos por Daisuke.

Alisó la falda de tablones verde y caminó decidida. Tarde o temprano tenía que dar la cara.

* * *

oOo

Limpió el cristal de sus lentes. Creía que no estaba mirando bien. Parte del equipo de fútbol cargaba los materiales pesados de la escenografía, la otra parte tenían en manos bolsas con ingredientes de comida que habían ido a buscar en sus casas —o comprado, posiblemente por exigencia de Daisuke—. Sora, Taichi y Mimi habían ido a ayudar también con los disfraces para la obra, Koushirou y Yamato se encargaban del sonido; el resto de los elegidos también ayudaban, incluso Jou que debería de haber estado en la facultad de medicina. Verlo ayudar era, de por sí, increíble.

Sus ojos miopes miraron el milagro que no tenía otro nombre más que el de Daisuke. Por eso le pidió verse después del determinado tiempo. Pero, ¿en dónde estaba él?

—Ha ido a buscar materiales al taller de carpintería para armar los stand, no tenemos ya clavos —le hubo dicho Iori, uno de los chefs de la tarde.

Miyako corrió, no sabiendo por qué era tan importante hallar a Daisuke. Solo quería darle las gracias, le urgía hacerlo y sabía que mientras más pasara el tiempo, menos podría lograrlo. Existía entre ellos una dinámica poco usual, siempre peleaban por todo, los momentos donde no deseaban hacer explosión por culpa de otro debían de ser aprovechados.

Detuvo sus pasos en el patio de receso. Como había dicho Iori, Daisuke cargaba con unas tablas y sostenía unas chinchetas en sus manos, también hablaba con unos chicos menores que él. Les exigía que fueran a ayudar o se las verían con él. Qué manera de aprovecharse de su ventaja como senpai.

Los niños salieron corriendo, Daisuke los siguió con la mirada hasta que pasaron al lado de Miyako. Sus ojos se fusionaron a la mirada de la de lentes. El muchacho le sonrió, caminando con paciencia a donde ella estaba parada.

—Te andaba buscando —dijo Miyako. Le faltaba el aire, ¿por qué? Tampoco había corrido tan de prisa.

—¿Sí? Pues, me encontraste. Ando ocupado ahorita, así que dime qué quieres —Su actitud arisca para con ella le hizo entrecerrar los ojos a la otra.

—Fuiste tú quién los trajo, ¿verdad? —Procedió a explicarse en cuanto el otro le levantó una ceja—. A Mimi y a los demás.

—Tenía que hacerlo, si seguías llorando, me ibas a dejar sordo.

Esperaba una réplica insultante de regreso, mas solo recibió de la otra una sonrisa cariñosa, algunos sonrojos, también. Su expresión lo sacó de honda, dejándolo sin palabras que decir.

No necesitó hacerlo, hablar, Miyako cubriría el silencio.

—Gracias por todo. Eres un buen amigo, Dai.

Daisuke parpadeó más de lo que alguna vez hubo parpadeado, al menos de las veces que se daba cuenta de ello, y no era como que si siempre se detenía a pensar en cuántas veces parpadeaba al día, en aquél momento se concentraba en ese pensamiento ridículo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en sus pestañas moviéndose? Sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa de Miyako lo desconcertaba y, peor aún, que le diera las gracias de una manera tan dulce lo hacía aún más. Las mejillas tenían cierto rubor que ni el cabello que se mecía delante de ella podía disimular.

Acabó devolviendo la sonrisa, llevado por su propio impulso. Improvisaba sobre la marcha.

Caminó hacia ella.

—No te salió la ayuda de gratis, chillona —le dijo, parándose frente a ella—. Me debes un favor y me lo cobraré más temprano que tarde.

Si buscaba pelear, Miyako no le seguiría el juego. El gran gesto para con ella funcionaría para impedir futuras batallas con Dai por un largo tiempo.

—Estás en todo tu derecho -respondió.

Daisuke se descojonó. Miyako no le hallaba la gracia a su carcajada.

—Bien… — _¿Qué tramaba?_ Se preguntaba ella al verle actuar de aquella manera tan impropia de él. Hasta se sintió acalorada y que Daisuke causara esa reacción de ese tipo en ella no le resultaba desagradable, al menos eso se decía—. Esta es la primera deuda que me cobraré...

Daisuke se inclinó, sus ojos de frente a los del otro. Miyako no pudo protestar, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Daisuke le había dejado caer un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Pestañeó como posesa. Los sonrojos subieron desde su pecho hasta la frente. El atrevimiento duró poco. Se sintió confundida, y sorprendida por anhelar mucho más que ese roce.

Daisuke ya iba de camino al patio trasero, donde se llevaban los preparativos de la feria, soltando cosas como que ella era una desquiciada que hacía lío de nada; menos mal que él estaba dispuesto a ser su héroe cada vez que lo necesitara, pero que siempre cobraría por sus servicios.

—Y, ah… —Se giró para mirarla por sobre el hombro. Solo allí fue que Miyako pudo volver en sí más sonrojada que nunca—. El resto del favor te lo cobraré en ramen.

Jamás de los jamases habría imaginado que el tonto de Daisuke haría algo como besarle la nariz. Contrario a lo que había pensado antes del beso, Miyako sintió cálido el pecho. ¿Sería ese el comienzo de una nueva etapa de relación? Por el momento no desperdiciaría energía pensando en ello, regresaría a la feria y soñaría con la promesa de una cita para comer ramem.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _Un baci sul nacino_ significa _un beso en la punta de su nariz._

 _Genkan_ es el corredor donde se ponen y quitan los zapatos para entrar o salir de una casa o de un colegio.

 ** _Ti copro di baci._** te cubro con mis besos, literal. Cuando se usa esta expresión quiere decir "te beso repetidamente".


	2. Yamakari

_Imágenes 55 del Proyecto- Escribe a partir de una imagen. P 1-8._

.

.

.

 ** _Ti copro di baci._**

 _Te cubro con mis besos hasta que sonrías_

 _Te beso repentinamente una y otra vez hasta que ya no puedas más_

 _Hasta el fin de mis días._

 _._

II

 _Giardino delle farfalle_

( _Baci di farfalla_ )

 _Yamakari._

Desde el banquillo del parque, Yamato, a través de sus lentes de media luna, echaba cada nada de tiempo una mirada a Hikari. Su vestido blanco con bordados de flores rosas regados sobre la tela liviana, unas zapatillas plateadas y la diadema con la media luna adornando un lado de la cabeza complementaban la sonrisa de le muchacha y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Yamato llevó hacia atrás los mechones de cabello rubios, que, con la llegada del verano, se volvían más claros que de costumbre, pasó el marcador del libro a la página donde había quedado en la lectura y recordó las bromas de Hikari cuando decía que sus pestañas se iban de vacaciones para la fecha, aprovechando los días de sol, él soltaba una carcajada carente de humor —es más, demandaba mucho sarcasmo de su parte— y finalizaba su recorrido por las muecas cínicas con una verdadera sonrisa que hacía que Hikari brillara mucho más.

Ella representaba la luz, guiándolo con su alegría todos los días desde que aceptó ser su novia, no solo cuando había oscuridad de por medio ella iluminaba el camino, incluso en los días de sol implacable, ella deslumbraba… capaz mucho más que el propio sol.

Sonrió abiertamente cuando la risa contagiosa de un bebé que estaba siendo correteado llegó a él. El sonido de sus carcajadas sonoras cuando la novia hacía las veces de perseguir a la niña que trastabillaba con cada paso al no tener la experiencia requerida para correr como ella deseaba hacerlo. Esa hija de Taichi era tan revoltosa como el propio padre, un reflejo del niño que su amigo pudo ser en sus pasados —vaya que hace mucho tiempo— tres años. Por ello, quizás, por esa valentía tonta y disposición a la alegría, la niña se había robado completamente su corazón, el cual se agrandaba con cada carcajeo que escuchaba de la bebé despampanante.

Los aspersores del parque fueron encendidos y Hana pegó un grito que destapó los oídos de todos los dioses del cielo. Ni ella misma lograba soportar su entusiasmo.

Hikari la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó, haciéndola volar como un aeroplano de traje baño a rayas naranjas.

Yamato regresó la vista al libro, cambiando la posición de sus piernas cruzadas.

Pasado algunos minutos volvió a chequear si las chicas estaban bien. Su boca se abrió sorprendida, quitó los lentes de la impresión.

No había mucho cambio en las emociones de las féminas, pero era todo el entorno que hacían del cuadro una obra maestra: Hikari sentada con las piernas cruzadas, soplando para formar pompas de jabón, Hana, también sentada en el césped descolorido, buscando atraparlas; el sol detrás de ellos que cubrían los cuerpos de más personas que ante su mirada eran solo colores borrosos, desde los aspersores se formó un reflejo colorido de la luz, los siete colores primarios llenos de magia volvía alucinante cada segundo. Hikari parecía estar emanando un brillo fogoso de su cuerpo, la luz la contorneaba..., brillo potente y vigorizante, como si se incendiara, pero su llama, en lugar de quemar, traería paz…

Tragó pesado y se obligó a abandonar la lectura e ir a comprar helados, cualquier cosa helada que bajara el calor que su pecho exudaba.

Veinte minutos después la más pequeña dormía sobre una colchoneta. Daba el trabajo que causaba miedo, pero lo recompensaba con sus ocurrencias. Hikari llegó, luego de quedarse por unos minutos dormidas al lado de ella, a su lado.

Tomó su mano y volteó a mirar, como si convidara a Yamato para hacerlo, a la traviesa flor de los Yagami. Cierto regocijo compartido los inundó.

—Ni piense Taichi y Sora que siempre podrán engañarnos para ser sus niñeros.

—Yo pensaba que te morías por pasar un rato con tu sobrina.

—Qué va, si mis pestañas se mudan al sur con el verano, entonces con Hana nunca regresarían. Ella me dejaría calvo en cuestiones de un parpadeo.

La novia ocultó su sonrisa detrás del puño.

—Ha sido un gran día, no lo puedes negar —Se acercó hundiendo su cuello en el hombro de él.

Yamato no lo negó ni lo confirmó, solo besó la frente de la novia que buscaba un beso de boca a boca.

Pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le gustaban muchas demostraciones amorosas en público. Nada de besos basoso, podrían ponerlo de mal humor,. Ella tenia una brecha en el contrato que daría lugar a _romper_ dicha norma.

—¿Sabes como llaman a este parque? —Hizo una pausa a la que Yamato no interrumpió—. El jardín de las mariposas. Se me ha ocurrido una idea de por qué.

La muchacha de cabello castaño acercó sus ojos a los de Ishida, sus rostros muy cerca del otro, aquellas pestañas marrones bailaron al compás de las casi invisibles de él. Ella se rio traviesa, con cierto tinte burlón. Él detuvo su respirar por escasos segundos, se volvía lento y pesado cuando inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca. Se descubrió moviendo las suyas propias, como aleteo de mariposas, la caricia más íntima y suave que su mirada podría recibir y dar…

—Vaya, pero si no estaban de viaje —le dijo ella, refiriéndose a las pestañas de Yamato, y Yamato supo entonces que el momento que paralizó su corazón había sido _yagamizado_ por completo.

Era su tortura, siempre se vería en medio de las locuras de los castaños Yagami. Y para muestra: un botón, Hana se había despertado y correteaba las mariposas coloridas del parque.

Hikari corrió a buscarla antes de que fuese a haciendo daño, pero Yamato la cogió de la mano y dejó caer una caricia en su boca.

—Deberiamos intentar eso de los besos mariposas cuando estemos en casa.

Ella asintió para salir corrienfo luego y así acudir a su deber de tía favorita.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Baci di farfalla - beso de mariposa: acción de pestañear muy cerca de una pareja con la que se tenga mucha intimidad emocional.

 _Giardino delle farfalle:_ Jardin de las mariposas.

Como toda la colección, para Genee Reina Cabezota.


	3. Taiora

_Palabra usada: Melifluo,_ _un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado._

* * *

 _Ti copro di baci._

 _Te cubro con mis besos hasta que sonrías_

 _Te beso repentinamente una y otra vez hasta que ya no puedas más_

 _Hasta el fin de mis días._

 _._

 _._

 _**Un bacino che appena ti sifori le labra**_

Sentados frente al televisor, esperaban que los comerciales finalizaran. Las luces de las salas estaban apagadas y Taichi y Sora se abrazaban debajo de la manta suave.

—¿Podrías decirme, por favor? —La conversación que inició tras la primera propaganda hacía que Sora implorara a Taichi.

Este no dudaba en vacilar, metió una palomita en la boca y le regaló una sonrisa descarada.

—Tienes que decir las palabras claves —Murmuró tras masticar.

Sora se acomodó debajo del brazo de Taichi, encogiéndose como niña indefensa ante la proximidad que le brindaba cariño y seguridad.

—Ya te dije _por favor_ —respondió, rodeando el pecho de Taichi con uno de sus brazos.

Taichi no dejaría que ese tono aniñado que usaba cuando estaban solos lo convenciera de ceder a su petición.

—Pero esa no es —volvió a murmurar, la sonrisa crecía y un beso tocaba la frente de Sora—. Tienes dos oportunidades más.

—Vale, espera… ¿hmmm? —Sora lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. ¿Qué podía interesarle a Taichi para ceder a su petición? Dudó, pero al final dejó salir las palabras suaves, en el fondo temía que se burlara de ella—. ¿Sexo?

La risa estrepitosa de Taichi estalló en su cara, sin miramientos, se retorció del comentario que se coló entre él y su _dulce_ Sora.

Sora ceñuda contemplaba cómo este se hacía a un lado, doblándose de la risa. Las orejas las sentía palpitar de tanta sangre que se alojó en ellas.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —Sabía que se pondría así. Se maldijo porque ya sabía lo que él haría y aun así se atrevió a dejar salir la palabra de la boca—. ¡Taichi!

Taichi limpió una lagrima que bajaba por el ojo, controlaba como podía el ataque de risa.

—Espera… Espera… por favor, espera —Sin embargo la risa le podía.

—¿Seguirás riéndote? —Puso los brazos en jarra, bufó como toro que ve rojo y se giró en búsqueda de la puerta más cercana.

Taichi la cogió del brazo, casi cae del mueble con el movimiento rápido.

—No, espera ¡No te vayas!

Su novia cayó sentada de nuevo sobre el sofá blando.

—¡Pero te sigues riendo! —Miró hacia el televisor que volvía a pasar la película, regresando en nueva cuenta a Taichi que seguía haciendo el esfuerzo de no reírse, pero el ataque seguí y Sora comenzaba a preocuparse de que le sucediera algo grave a falta de aire en los pulmones.

—Compórtate, tienes diecinueve años, no eres un crio Taichi.

—Es que… es que ¿ustedes las mujeres solo piensan en sexo? —Sora movió la cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos achicados. Estaba sufriendo un ataque y aun así se atrevía a querer tomarle el pelo.

—Solo te pedí que me enseñaras a hacer las tortillas que Yamato te enseñó a hacer estando en el digimundo, no era para que terminaras riéndote de mí en mi cara.

—¡Pero Sora, es que fue tan gracioso!

Sora empujó a Taichi, cayó en el otro extremo del mueble. Se cruzó de brazos y miró la película, ignorándolo.

Taichi paró un poco la intensidad de la carcajada que lo hizo _llorar_ del tiro, hasta los mocos se le aflojaron, Sora rodó los ojos cuando lo escuchó sonarse la nariz, seguido del vestigio de la risa.

—Desoxirribonucleico —soltó de golpe.

Sora arrugó la frente, volteando a mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —Estaba enfadada, de eso no había dudas. Sora era de las que comenzaba molestándose a modo de bromas y acababa enojada en serio.

Taichi puso la palma en el cojín del mueble e impulsó el cuerpo hacia adelante, agazapado, como si quisiera acechar a Sora. La luz del televisor centelleaba sobre él, acentuaban el intenso color café de sus ojos. Sora tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarse encima de él y besarlo como loca.

—Desoxirribonucleico —repitió—. Esa era la… —Entre risas soltó el resto— palabra clave… —De nuevo sucumbió a las carcajadas.

Sora esperaba hacerse la ofendida, todavía más, pero lo cierto era que terminó contagiada de la risa de su novio. Al principio apretó los labios para que esta no saliera, pero conforme lo miraba reírse como tonto, ella iba soltando su risa dulce y suave que se perdía en la escandalosa de él.

—Ridículo —lo acusó, dándole con la palma abierta en el pantalón.

La sonrisa borbotó todavía más. Taichi se movió sobre el asiento y la cogió dentro de sus labios, atrapándola para que dejara de golpearlo ya que no era su culpa de que ella también sucumbiera a la tentación. Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, la sonrisa de parte de él cesó, la de ella lo hizo conforme se perdía en el pedido que iba implico en su mirada… como un secreto gritado a voces.

Taichi atrapó su labio, cogiéndolo tan suave que apenas fue un roce de labios.

—De-so-xi-rri-bo-un-cle-i-co —soltaba, dejando caer los besos que funcionaban como los guiones que separaban las silabas—. Que no se te olvide, mi pequeña pervertida.

Sora rodó lo ojos, el peso del cuerpo de Taichi la echó hacia atrás, y entre besos y besos, la noche comenzó a brillar.

* * *

 **Notas de Ferd:**

Princi hermosa lamento el retraso, tú más que nadie sabes cuánto he estado de ocupado.

Glosario de frases:

 ** _Un_ _bacino che appena ti sifori le labra:_** _un beso tan suave que apenas roce los labios_


End file.
